What are referred to as double-clutch transmissions or parallel manual transmissions which have two component drive trains which can be each coupled to an internal combustion engine by means of a friction clutch are known from the prior art. Such double clutch transmissions are shifted in that, when a gear speed is engaged in both component transmission trains, the torque of the internal combustion engine is transmitted in what is referred to as an overlap of the friction clutches from one component drive train to the other in a slipping operating mode by virtue of the fact that the previously opened friction clutch is closed and the previously opened friction clutch is closed. Outside a shifting operation, one of the two friction clutches must therefore always be open during the operating mode in order to prevent the transmission and then the drive wheels from locking.
In the event of an unforeseen functional fault in a clutch actuator, it is therefore necessary to ensure that the double clutch transmission does not lock. For this purpose, for example specially configured friction clutches are used which are open in the relaxed state and closed by means of a non self-locking clutch actuator. In the event of a functional fault, both actuator modules are disconnected from the power supply so that both friction clutches open. If, as a result, the functional faults cause an actuator module in the closed or slipping state of the associated friction clutch to stick, the sticking of the transmission is avoided by simultaneously opening the other functionally capable friction clutch. The clutch actuator with the actuator modules has to be of non-self-locking configuration here to a state which opens automatically in the currentless state, as a result of which correspondingly large actuator forces have to be made available, and in particular high-power electric motors with a corresponding installation space have to be used.